Lizzie McDee's diaries
by Dezevitz
Summary: Lizzie McDee is a super powered teen going to Twin Branches high school. A whole adventure is ahead of her. Join us for the excitement and adventurous life of Lizzie McDee.
1. Chapter 1

"Aww! My little girl is growing up!" I turned around and my mom pulled me into a big bear hug. "Mom, let go!" I yelped. It was my first day of school at Twin Branches. "Now if you have a problem with your 'special powers' call me," whispered my mom. Ever since I was a baby I had the ability to read minds. I was adopted so my parents don't know where this power came from and they just think I am a little crazy. The only person I told besides my parents is my little brother Jake. He is in 6th grade but he is the only one who believes my powers are real. He was adopted too but, he doesn't know it yet.

I walked into the school and was immediately greeted by a perky brunette. "Hey, my name is Zoe! You new here right?" "Yah, I'm Lizzie." "Cool, is that short for Elizabeth?" "Yup." "Any questions before I go to class?" Just then the cutes boy in the world walked in the room. My heart skipped a beat. Everything was perfect for a moment until... " hey ben!" said a slim girl. My heart sank. I couldn't help but see what she was thinking. "Swim practice was intense today. Good thing Ben is here to comfort me!" He had a girlfriend. I felt like bursting into tears. "Uh... Hello? Lizzie?" Zoe was staring at me. I forgot she was there. I must have read her thoughts because she said "she was looking at Ben. Eep! Mabye she likes him!" On impulse I shouted "I do not like Ben!" Several people turned their heads to look at me. "Um... I better get to class." I didn't need mind reading powers to know she thinks I'm weird now. I just ran to class and hoped Ben didn't hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the class went normally. No one noticed me like always. I was just about to leave so I could walk home but, that Zoe girl from this morning showed up. "Hey, Lizzie!" "Hey Zoe." "I never got to know you this morning. I'm the ex-social chair. I used to go to school here but I graduated. I go to Kingston University in New York now." "Wow! That's really far away! What are you doing in California?" I asked. " I like to visit my cousin, Sam at Centerscore U. I figured since I'm here I might as well visit my old school," she replied. I played with my thick, brown hair. I don't really talk to people a lot and I was nervous. "So, I'm Lizzie McDee. I'm a freshman obviously and this is my first time going to a public school." "Where did you go before?" She asked. "A private school?." "No I was home schooled." I replied. "I remember my first day at Centerscore. If you didn't know Twin Branches used to be Centerscore but we changed the name. Long story. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I was really shy. Of course it wasn't my first time in a public school but, I felt really lost. Now I am known through out the school even though I graduated. I used to be a cheerleader here. What sport do you play?" "I don't play a sport." "Well this is high school. I'm not pushing you to try out a sport but you should try one. Maybe you will make some new friends." "I'll think about it. Bye." "Bye" I walked off. I want to try out for a sport but, I need to be hidden. I need to develop my powers for when I need them. As I walked off I spotted a little squirrel. "Hey, your our school mascot! A squirrel! Wait, what's around your neck?" I pulled a little piece of paper attached to a string around its neck. I read, "Live your life. Your destiny is coming. Just find out more about yourself. I'll be watching and protecting you every step of the way." "Well that's... Strange" I put the note in my pocket and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived to my house and sat in my bed. I stretched out onto my mattress. "Finally some time to relax!" Just then my brother burst into my room. "Ah what are you doing in here?" He was too busy crying to say anything. "Is... Wah!" he screamed. Just then my mom ran in. "Lizzie! Tell your brother we are sorry! That you were ok and you went through the same thing!" She asked. I was trying to say things through all this commotion but I between all the screaming and the crying I couldn't hold it in. I closed my eyes and screamed, "stop!" All of the sudden the room felt still. I opened my eyes and expected to see them all ready to listen to what I have to say or to at least explain what's going on but, they were all frozen in place! My brother frozen with his head in his hands, mom crying and begging him to calm down, and my dad not even in this room. "Did I do that?" I started to freak out. I didn't know how to unfreeze them. I looked out the window to see if everything was frozen but, instead I found that squirrel by my window. First, I assumed he was frozen but, instead he spoke. "Hey Lizzie." I immediately screamed as loud as I could hoping someone will hear me and call animal control. Then the squirrel spoke again, "Really? You can read minds and you are freaking out about a talking squirrel? Lets go downstairs. These frozen faces are scaring me." We went downstairs. "So, uh, squirrel." I said hoping to start a conversation. Just then he transformed into a person. "I know what your thinking. Weird squirrel-boy in my house. Lets talk."


	4. Chapter 4

The squirrel transformed into a human! Not just any human, too. "Ben Kale?" I screamed in shock. "Why were you a squirrel? Are you the person who sent me the creepy note?" I was hyperventilating. "I was the squirrel who gave you the note but I didn't make it." "Don't tell me there is more of you squirrel people!" "Only one that we know about. He is our mission commander." "What do you mean our?" I started freaking out more. "Since you have been reading minds since you were a baby I would expect this to be normal to you. We come from a different planet. You, Spencer, and I all have powers. We were all meant to be sent to California but when you came to earth your pod got sent to Virginia instead. However, you have came back to us!" "How did you know it was me you were looking for this whole time?" I asked now more interested than scared. "When I walked in the school I felt a connection towards you. We can since each others feelings and we feel strong connections toward each other. Like we must protect each other. Remember that feeling of love and joy when we were both in the hall way this morning? A feeling so great that you felt like We needed each other? That was because deep in your mind you knew you found the family you never had." "So you and Spencer are my brothers?" "Yes, you have powers you don't know about yet." "You mean I can be a squirrel too?" "Yes, you can be any animal you want." "What other powers do we have." "We don't know. When we get put into situations and our powers feel like we need them, they will show themselves." When do we start training?" "Tomorrow night go behind the school and you will see a squirrel. Follow it. For now let's get your parents and brother unfrozen. Then take care of your brother. He really needs you right now. Anyway lets go back upstairs."


	5. Chapter 5

Before Ben left I haid to ask two more questions, "How do you guys know so much about this?" "I don't know we just got a note one day that explained it but that is a story for another day." "One more question." "Yah." "What's why are you always a squirrel?" "Its our school mascot and squirrels are awesome like that!" "Bye." Bye." Ben transformed back into a squirrel and walked out. "Ok, think about moving." I whispered to myself. I pictured my family. Them moving and running. Then the silence was broken by crying and screaming. "Stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My mom and brother looked at me. "Mom, let me talk to Jake alone!" I commanded. She hesitated but replayed "ok." "Jake tell me what's wrong." "Are," he started but he couldn't finish his sentence. I read his mind and pulled out his thoughts. "Are we adopted?" I felt tears fill my eyes. "Yes, we are." Memory came back from when my parents told me I was adopted. I was younger than Jake. "I should have known! My real parents didn't care about me! They got rid of me!" "You know that's not true Jake! They just knew you would have a better, safer life somewhere else. They care enough that they would give you up just to keep you safe." Jake sat in silence for a while. I grabbed him and pulled him close for a tight hug. "Jake I don't know what I would do without you. You are my little brother. You have always been there for me. I don't know what I could do without you." I kissed his head. "I love you Jake." We hugged for what seemed to be a endless amount of time. "Lizzie." "Yah." I ran my fingers through his curly brown hair. "You are the best big sister a boy could have." "You are the best little brother a girl could have."


End file.
